Submission to His Arms
by jeslie-saheia
Summary: Annabeth's heart was broken numerous of times throughout her life, and she didn't let any one try and get too close to her heart ever since. But a certain Seaweed Brain had the power to make her feel safe, protected, and home. Oneshot.


**I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Submission to his arms<strong>_

Warm radiated from her heart all throughout her body, and she just wanted to close her eyes and sleep forever. Safe; that was the word she was looking for. She always felt safe and protected, especially then when betrayal, a broken heart and desperation gripped her. Whenever he put his arms around her, it felt right. It just did, and that annoyed her the most.

Who did he think he was? Who gave him the _right _to make her feel safe like that? What was she_ thinking _to seek shelter from a guy like _Percy Jackson_: the dumbest, stupidest and most oblivious Seaweed Brain she's ever met?

She should've known better, dreaming of his arms. But maybe when Luke had betrayed her after her first quest, it was just a sign of desperation to find someone to connect to and give her the protection she craved for. She wanted Luke'sarms, she kept telling herself that. His arms always gave her that shelter and protection since she was a little girl, and she barely even knew Percy. She'd never think a guy as dumb as him could just jump in and replace Luke like that. This kid was weak.

_Stupid Annabeth_, she scolded herself. _You should know better. _

Gods, she sounds like her mother.

Sure, Percy was a great companion and she was being hard on him. After some training, she underestimated his skills and discovered that he was a pretty good fighter. She'd seen better ones, but he's average if she had to categorise him. He was a reliable friend to pick out on quests. He also was a good listener…like that time when they were in that caravan with the lion. She had never opened up to anyone before. She felt like she could trust him.

The first time he'd ever put his arms around her was their quest together to find the Golden Fleece. That was the first time she let herself submit into his arms and just let him hold her as she sobbed with a broken heart in his little bubble. That was the first time she felt the warmth from her heart radiate to her head and toes, and it made her blush and tempted her to snuggle into his arms.

Percy's arms gave something more. It offered more than just comfort. Somehow, when he puts his arms around her, she felt a sure hope for the next day. His arms seemed to vow that he would always be there for her.

And he'd proved it, during the quest he had with Bianca Di Angelo, the Huntress Zoe, Thalia and Grover.

During the days of her capture, she felt vulnerable and again, fear and desperation for protection gripped her. She thought she was going to be abandoned forever. But Percy came for her. Maybe he went on this quest to save Lady Artemis, but from his actions, she knew he came for her. They held the sky together, and if she wasn't trying to hold up the sky, she would've embraced him and feel the delight of another person's body just to grip the idea that there was a reason to live and she wasn't going to die.

When Annabeth heard her prophecy for her quest to the labyrinth maze, the last line squeezed her heart. She was going to lose someone, again. To worst that death, too! She didn't even want to think who the Oracle was pointing to. He thought of Luke, and that burned with pain. She already lost him once, and she didn't want to lose him even more. He was like her second family, and that was another family gone.

But worse, she wondered if it was Percy the Oracle was pointing to. It shook her to the very core. Losing Percy was like losing life itself. She didn't know why, but Percy was the one person she didn't want to lose at all. If she could, she would keep him safe in a chest or something, so nothing would take him away from her.

When he asked her, "What was the last line?" All Annabeth Chase could do was open her arms for him to embrace her. At times like this, she wanted nothing but the comfort, protection and shelter he gave her each time he hugged her. She held him tightly, holding on to him for dear life. She wanted to beg him to stay with her and to just be with her like he did in the bubble until she was better. But she couldn't talk, but it was okay.

Percy was there. That was the only thing that mattered.

Despite this, she tried so hard to distance herself from Percy. She didn't want him to see right through her and she didn't want to let him in, in case he too betrays her and leave her like everyone else did. And she was right.

When she heard the explosion in Mt. Helen, she knew that there was no possible way Percy could have survived that. But she tried to hope that maybe he did. It was two weeks: two whole, aching, frustrating, depressing, and long weeks of hope slowly fading away. She prayed extra harder to every god she could think of to bring him back to camp. To bring him back to her.

There was no denying it anymore: she'd lose half her mind if she doesn't feel Percy's warmth and his embrace. When she watched his green shroud burn in front of the entire camp, she was half alive. She sobbed uncontrollably for the loss of a friend, of a boy with strong comforting arms that would shield her away from anything. Now all the protection she'll ever have would be objects and weapons. Her heart had nothing. It was exposed.

Until he appeared! Out of nowhere looking well and healthy. The camp rejoiced, and when she tackled him with a bear hug, she felt her heart's force field coming back. That proved to Annabeth one thing: She was falling for Percy the Seaweed Brain.

There were many times where she wanted to embrace him, especially when his sixteenth birthday was fast approaching, but she held her ground. She watched Percy grow into a young man of sixteen, and become stronger, handsomer. The battle in Manhattan was fierce and it pumped blood in her veins, but the entire time she watched Percy like an eagle, making sure he was stick okay.

It would have been easier if she had never let him in. So if ever his life was taken saving his friends, maybe it wouldn't hurt so much. She wanted him to live as much as he wanted her to live, but the prophecy for Kronos gripped them with fear. It made her want to protect him like he always did with her.

So what does she do? She takes that poisoned knife that was meant for him.

She was broken anyway. She'd lost Luke, Thalia was a huntress and it was unimaginable to live if Percy was taken away from her too. She loved him.

And he loved her too.

He pushed away reports from the other demi-gods that night in the hotel, and she could see right into his beautiful green eyes that there was only one thing on his mind: her. It surprised her that he cared so much. Ever since that betrayal of Luke, her relationship with her dad and step-family, she'd thought that there wasn't a reason to love anymore. Yet, she sees what she'd desired all her life in Percy's eyes, his touch…

His arms.

So she was right from the beginning.

* * *

><p>It was until Percy's disappearance for eight months did she really understood how much she needed him. On a dangerous time like that—the rising of Gaea—she couldn't start showing her feelings to anyone. Each day she felt her bubble of protection weakening like how the camp's borders did when Thalia's tree was poisoned. It was during those months without Percy did she truly discover what his arms could do. She tried her absolute best to hold on to the feeling of them in her mind. When she slept every night, her slumber was disturbed by a dream of Percy, climbing onto her bunk with her to just wrap his arms around her and pull her close.<p>

It made her cry each time, because she missed him so much. It made her cry because she knew that it may only be in her dreams where she would feel Percy's arms again. It scared her to death that Percy didn't remember who he was. For eight months, she was in a dark hole of fear and desperation again.

She stood in the middle of whether she should hold on or let go. It would just be easier if she let go, so therefore she didn't have to feel sad. If Percy was gone forever, then what was the point in holding onto a fantasy then? It angered her.

She never should've let him in. She should've forced him to let go when she had the chance.

She saw him finally after months of nightmares. She held herself together when she saw him in a purple toga and a tattoo on his arm, similar to Jason's. Percy stared at no one but her, even when everyone around them was muttering his name. His eyes lit up and Annabeth's eyes wavered. Her knees shook. But he didn't try to run to her. She knew that he had to play the role of being leader.

She tried to listen to every word the girl next to him was saying, she tried her best to listen to what Percy was saying. But all she could think about was her dreams at night, where Percy would rescue her and wrap his arms around her.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice everyone was going separate ways, and he was approaching her. It wasn't the most private place to express her emotions and feelings, but she didn't care. Percy got close to her and grinned his Seaweed Brain grin.

"Annabeth." He said.

Annabeth didn't know how to respond. So she rushed to him and embraced him with all her life. She felt his body warmth flow through her. She hugged him even tighter, tears streaming down her face, wetting his shirt.

"Where did you go?" she sobbed softly. "I missed you, Seaweed Brain! Where did you go?"

"It's…it's okay Annabeth," he said. "I'm here. I missed you too. I never forgot you, you know?"

He put his arms around her and, just like in the sea of monsters, just like back in the Athena cabin, and just like in her dreams, they comforted her and gave her hope to keep going.

He put his arms around her and she was home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Hehe :) <strong>

**It's Jeslie, and this Percabeth Oneshot was based on the song 'Arms' by Christina Perri. To me this would be one of the songs that could relate close to Percabeth. It's a great song, you shoud listen to it.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of it! Thank you.**

**Toodles! **


End file.
